


Jealously

by aisuruchan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisuruchan/pseuds/aisuruchan
Summary: After an embarrassing situation for You - Mari decides to check up on her





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> Some light You x Mari stuff!

_It was heart-breaking. It was embarrassing. It was like being flat-out rejected. In front of everyone too... I’ve lost._

 

******

 

“Are you feeling jealous?”

“Huh?” You looks up to see her friend Mari, watching over her. “Jealous of what?”

You had been sat hunched over, on the steps that led to the beach. She rubs her hand over her eyes, Mari notices how red they are.

“You've been crying?” Her voice sounded genuinely surprised.

You sharply turns away from her, and hugs her legs tightly. She doesn't reply.

Mari sighs, looking concerned. From the situation earlier with Chika and the other girls, You had took the moment worse than Mari had realised. Mari had wanted to lighten her spirits by teasing her, but she could tell that it wasn't going to work. “I see what it is. You feel like Chika-chan has brushed you off to the side in favour of Riko-chan, right?”

Still not saying anything - You could feel her heart dropping as Mari's words hit her hard.

“You wanted to make plans tonight - but it turns out Chika-chan _already_ made plans with Riko-chan.” Mari said everything as a matter of fact. Her arms were folded high across her chest, “Thus, leaving you out, and making you jealous.”

“...Was it that obvious?” You felt defeated. Mari's words only confirmed what she had been feeling.

“Only to the trained eye!” jokes Mari, giving You a little wink.

You pauses for a moment, her eyes watching the sea. “I don't get it at all. I've been with Chika all these years... and yet Riko's surpassed me in only a few months.”

Putting her silliness aside for a moment, Mari's tone of voice became more serious, trying to bring some reassurance to her friend. “Some people bond differently, You-chan. But there's no denying that you have a stronger foundation with her.”

You faces Mari, sharply raising her voice. “A stronger foundation means nothing if she's not going to build on it!” As she finished her sentence, her voice began to bubble as she starts to cry, again.

She turns away, hiding her tears.

Mari holds her breath, feeling guilty for pushing You's emotions. Suddenly, Mari hugs You from behind, burying her face into her friend's shoulder.

“Sometimes... friendships change. They'll always continue to develop. But I don't think Chika-chan will ever push you away. I think she'll always be there for you even if she becomes close to Riko-chan.”

“She's not here for me right now.” You gloomily said. “Only you are.”

Mari hugged tighter, her face closer to You's face. “Riko's exciting to her right now...She's fresh and different. Things will return to normal soon.”

“What if they don't?” You pulls away so she can face Mari. “What if she never comes back to me?”

Mari looks to You, then smiles sweetly. “Then, I'll just have to keep you all to myself!”

She abruptly grabs You's cheeks with both hands, and pulls her in to kiss her right on the lips. You jumps back, her face bright red. “M-Mari-san?!”

“Te-he⭐!” She sticks her tongue out and winks. “I hope that cheered you up!”

You, too embarrassed to say anything, covers her mouth with her fingertips.

Mari gets up. “You can depend on me any time, you know?”

You still can't say anything, her heart pumping loudly in her chest.

“Whenever you're frustrated or upset, I'll always come comfort you♥.” She teases in a flirtatious manner, holding a finger up to her cheek.

“...thank you.” You eventually mumbles.

“I have to go now,” Mari announced. “I'll see you sometime soon, okay?”

With that said, Mari blows her a kiss and waves goodbye as she heads off.

You was still feeling pretty bewildered about the whole thing. With all the mixed emotions and her heart feeling it could burst at any moment - she smiles a cute smile, thinking how she rather enjoyed Mari's kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a Chika x Riko follow-up fic, that explains the situation more. I hope it wasn't too confusing for anyone as I didn't go too much in to depth about what happened prior to the start of this fic. Maybe I'll rewrite it into an actual series sometime?


End file.
